Seth and Bella what will edward say?
by twilight4ever66
Summary: TRADUCTION.Quand Edward quitte Bella Jacob pensait être son sauveur mais elle n'avait jamais pensé au jeune Seth. Quand Seth s'imprègne cela ne va plus être facile.
1. Chapter 1

Seth and Bella what will Edward say ?

**L'histoire appartient à goteamseth qui m'a autorisé à la traduire et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapitre 1

Bella POV

« 3 mois » marmonnai-je à moi-même en regardant par la fenêtre « 3 mois depuis qu'il m'avait quitté…pour toujours »

Ça me brûlait la langue de le dire mais je savais que c'était vrai. Il était parti et avait pris mon cœur avec lui. « Bella, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. » Me cria Charlie d'en bas mais je ne répondis pas « pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir Jacob à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Jacob était le seul qui m'empêchait de me sentir vide et brisée. Il ne pourra jamais me guérir, je ne pourrais jamais aimer à nouveau mais je ne voulais pas le blesser et je me dis à moi-même qu'un jour peut-être je l'aimerais. Peut-être.

« Je vais encore rester dans ma chambre aujourd'hui. » Répliquai-je froidement et avec ça Charlie parti. Me laisser toute seule avec mes pensées et mes souvenirs avec lui.

Jacob POV

« Elle est encore dans sa chambre. » Me prévint Charlie tandis que je le saluais.

Bella avait été obsédé par ce buveur de sang pendant des mois et maintenant tout le monde était inquiet pour elle. J'essayais de faire mon mieux pour l'aider et lui faire oublier. J'étais préparé à attendre des années si je le devais mais elle ne reconnaissait même pas mon amour pour elle.

«Stupide sangsue » grondai-je tandis que tandis que je regardais à sa fenêtre avec son habitude de `il est parti alors j'aurais un regard triste pour toujours'. Je n'allais pas la laisser rester à l'intérieur toute la journée. Pas quand nous avions un feu de camp de prévu. Les légendes étaient vieilles nouvelles pour la plupart d'entre nous. Maintenant seul Seth n'avait pas encore muté mais c'était toujours une bonne soirée. Me laisser entrer tout seul avec la clé que Charlie m'avait donnée « Bella lève-toi nous avons un feu de camp auquel nous devons aller. »

Seth POV

Les gars agissaient vraiment bizarrement dernièrement. Nous sortions rarement et Sam n'arrête pas de me demander si je me sens bien. Depuis quand demandait-il cela ? Jake était peu commode aussi, comme s'il m'évitait et chaque fois que je suis près de lui il me regardait comme si je suis sur le point d'exploser.

« Maman, Leah je vais à la fête » dis-je tandis que je prenais un morceau de pain grillé. J'étais vraiment affamé dernièrement comme Leah ce qui inquiète maman pour une certaine raison. Depuis que papa est mort elle s'inquiète toujours à propos de quelques affaires… Secouant ma tête pour arrêter de penser à lui je vis que la fête avait déjà commencé. « Et bien » je souris « Cela commencera quand je serais là-bas. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bella POV

Jacob me traîna pour mon malheur à une autre fête de La Push. J'avais déjà entendu les légendes avant mais elles me ramenaient toujours à mes souvenirs de mon temps avec LUI. Je ne peux même pas dire son prénom au cas où je sombrerais à nouveau et je pouvais voir par la façon dont Jacob me regardait qu'il était complètement conscient de cela. Sentir son bras chaud autour de moi me donna un peu de réconfort mais il était en train de perdre son temps avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais être sa nana puisque je n'ai pas d'amour à donner.

« Nous sommes là » dit-il après une promenade silencieuse sur la plage. « Fais attention à Seth par la même occasion » me prévint-il d'une voix sérieuse « Nous pensons tous qu'il est sur le point de se transformer et Embry l'a fait aussi récemment. »

Pour être honnête je m'en fichais si l'un d'eux me tuait en se transformant mais je remerciais Jacob quand même et ne le repoussais pas quand il s'apprêtait à prendre ma main.

Seth POV

« Salut Embry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Nous étions sur le point de voir un film, et pourquoi t'es-tu porté garant pour moi ? Demandai-je sa réponse habituelle à nouveau. Cela semblait comme hier quand nous parlions des regards bizarres que nous recevions et nous nous demandions ce qu'il se passait avec les autres gars. Maintenant il m'ignorait aussi. Retournant à la fête de nouveau je vis Jacob qui amenais son `amie' Bella à nouveau. Elle était sympa mais était trop isolée de mon point de vue. Elle avait l'air un peu triste d'être là mais Jacob avait l'air inconscient de ça. Je remarquais qu'elle tenait sa main assez à contrecœur.

Etre le chevalier dans une armure brillante que je suis-je leur criais « Jake vous avais manqué les histoires mais il reste de la nourriture. » Sans une seconde d'hésitation Jake passa devant moi laissant Bella toute seule. « Salut Bella je ne t'es pas revu depuis euhhh… » Je feignais de penser « Deux jours. » Je ris de ma propre plaisanterie. Jake l'avait amené ici presque toutes les nuit alors nous nous connaissions un peu l'un l'autre. Un sourire se fit presque sur son visage.

« Salut Seth » me salua-t-elle nerveusement. Même Bella me regardait bizarrement maintenant.

« Seigneur pas toi aussi » gémis-je « je ne suis pas au bord de la rupture tu sais. » Avec ça elle parvint à faire un sourire pendant un bref moment. « Trop regardé dernièrement ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Pas vraiment les gars se comportent bizarrement envers moi alors juste l'école, dessin, sort-''

« Attends tu dessines ? » M'interrompit Bella choquée. Souriant penaud je lui dis « Oui…tu veux voir ? »

Après un rapide hochement de tête je sortis un dessin plié d'une rivière qui coulait à travers la forêt. C'était comme mon espace personnel pour penser et je pouvais le trouver ce qui me faisais ma cachette secrète.

« C'est vraiment bon Seth » me dit-elle d'une voix choquée.

« Garde le j'en ai plein » lui dis-je en repensant à tous les dessins que j'avais dans ma chambre « et tu n'as pas besoin d'être si choquée » ajoutai-je en riant.

Cependant notre moment fût interrompu quand Jake revint avec tout ce qu'il pouvait porter de nourriture. « Je te revois demain » lui dis-je tandis qu'elle était trainée plus loin par Jacob. « Bella est cool » marmonnai-je avant de retourner à la fête.

Jacob POV

« J'espère que Seth ne t'as pas dérangé » dis-je à Bella avec préoccupation « il peut être un idiot parfois ». Un idiot qui doit se transformer d'une minute à l'autre maintenant ajoutai-je mentalement. Cependant Bella secoua sa tête en disant que Seth était un bon garçon.

« J'imagine qu'il peut être cool » admis-je avant de revenir au sujet duquel je voulais parler avec elle.

« Bella…depuis qu'Edward » - je la vis reculer au son de son prénom – « est parti je sens que nous devenons proche. Je pense que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Belle je-'' mais avant que je puisse finir je fus coupé par un hurlement de douleur suivi d'un fort hurlement. Je m'excusais rapidement, me transformais et couru pour voir ce qui été arrivé. « Seth ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? » demandai-je.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Seth POV

Les souvenir de mon père étaient ce qui m'a poussé au bord. Je rentrais à la maison quand je vis l'endroit où il a eu son attaque cardiaque et j'ai juste explosé. D'abord je suis tombé par terre en tremblant et ensuite je me suis transformé en un étrange animal. J'ai essayé de penser clairement mais ma tête n'était plus privée.

« Seth ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? » Entendis-je dans ma tête.

« Jake ! Que s'est-il passé Pourquoi es-tu dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » Demandai-je ravagé par la panique.

« Reste calme mec je vais prévenir Sam. Reste où tu es. Je reviens de suite. » L'entendis-je dire/penser.

Alors j'attendis quelques minutes et les gars commencèrent à se montrer peu à peu.

« Où est Leah ? » Demandai-je anxieux.

Embry m'a dit qu'elle s'était transformée aussi et ils l'ont amène ailleurs et lui expliquaient tout. Il semblait soulagé qu'il puisse me laisser dans le grand secret.

Ensuite j'entendis la voix familière de Leah dans ma tête « Seth ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste d'arriver ? »

« Je ne sais pas Leah, Sam a dit-'' commençai-je avant qu'elle me coupe.

« Sam a dit ? Je savais que ce serait de sa faute ! » Entendis-je avant que le loup-Leah entra dans la clairière.

« Seth, Leah, je peux tout expliquer » entendis-je et le groupe entier se tourna vers un grand Loup qui marchait vers nous. Sam.

Il nous dit que nous nous transformions en loup-garou. Cela expliquait pourquoi nous mangions tous beaucoup, pourquoi nous étions constamment chauds et que toutes les légendes étaient vraies. Puis Jake nous parla de l'imprégnation et comment on ne pouvait pas y résister peut importe que ce soit dur d'essayer. Leah gronda vers Sam à cette explication et il baissa sa tête, honteux. Imprégner ou pas il avait toujours brisé son cœur, pensai-je avant de me rappeler qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre.

« Alors moi et Leah pouvons nous transformer en loup, nous combattons les vampires, ne vieillissons jamais et nous trouvons nos âmes sœur en les regardant ? » demandai-je.

« C'est à peut près ça » Jake nous sourit.

« Cool » dis-je tandis que mon sourire normal se propageait sur mon visage encore une fois.

Jacob POV

Maintenant que Seth s'était finalement transformé je devais faire attention à lui jusqu'à ce que lui et Leah puissent apprendre à reprendre leur forme normale. Je soupçonnais que Seth attendait jusqu'à ce que Leah reprenne une forme normale tout en essayant.

« J'ai entendu ça » Se moqua Seth tandis qu'il passait devant moi rattraper sa grande sœur.

Ils se disputaient encore un peu mais ça me réconfortais. « Au moins c'est resté pareil » je ris tandis que Seth plaquait Leah complètement au hasard. Ils avaient peu de contrôle car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'adapter alors je devais reculer pour éviter une complète bagarre fatigante quelques fois au moins maintenant j'avais un de mes meilleurs amis de retour. « Toi aussi Leah » ajoutai-je pour ne pas l'offenser.

Bella m'avait posé quelques question sur Seth mais c'était plus de la politesse que de l'inquiétude. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas et ne s'en fichait pas non plus et honnêtement je ne savais pas quelle option je privilégiais.

« Aller les gars nous allons au feu de camp ce soir, sous forme de loup ou pas » Leur dis-je sur un ton sévère.

Leah soupira et reprit forme humaine suivi de Seth. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil l'un l'autre et coururent dans des directions opposées en hurlant. J'ai oublié de mentionner la partie où ils reprennent forme humaine nus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Seth POV

« Jake. Pourquoi n'amène tu pas Bella au feu de camp ? » Lui demandai-je « Je veux dire que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis trois jours. Ça doit être dur pour toi » me moquai-je.

« Hey quand tu t'imprègneras et tu tomberas amoureux je me souviendrais de ces plaisanteries » m'avertit Jake mais je ne le pris pas au sérieux. L'imprégnation me semblait assez bien. Un regard et c'est pour la vie entière. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple.

M'accrocher avec Jake était un peu drôle. J'avais mon meilleur ami de retour à nouveau et nous pouvions parler de tout et de rien juste comme d'habitude. Nous parlâmes un peu de voitures, de jeux, violence et de la plupart des choses des gars mais il m'a parlé un peu de ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella et j'étais heureux pour lui. Il méritait vraiment quelqu'un.

Bella POV

J'ai passé la plupart de la semaine dernière à agir comme un zombi. Se réveiller, le lycée, la maison, dormir et répéter. Je peux voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Charlie tandis que j'allais dans ma chambre à nouveau après avoir essayer d'appeler Jake. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui pour être parti en courant quand Seth s'est transformé. Je sais que son ami avait besoin de lui mais j'étais égoïste envers Jake. Je le voulais pour moi toute seule. Je souhaitais juste qu'il était mon frère ensuite j'aurais une revendication légitime.

Depuis que Seth s'était transformé Jake m'avait à peine vu. « En parlant de Seth » marmonnai-je tandis que j'observais son dessin sur le plancher de ma chambre. « Je ne veux pas blesser ses sentiments. » ajoutai-je tandis que je le mettais sur ma table de chevet.

« Bella, tu es là ? » Entendis-je Jake demander Comme réponse je dévalais presque les escaliers et sautais dans ses bras.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demandai-je sur un ton moqueur-furieux.

« Désolé, je surveillais juste Seth et Leah. Il y a un feu de camp ce soir et tu viens avec moi. » me dit-il comme s'il avait déjà décidé.

« Bien sûr donne moi juste 5 minutes » lui dis-je alors que je l'entendais gémir. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les 5 minutes pour me préparer ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Quand une fille dit 5 minutes en fait elle veux 5 heures » Il rit et moi aussi.

« Ok alors allons-s'y »lui dis-je tandis que je prenais mes clés et laissais un mot à Charlie.

Seth POV

Jake nous dit de bien nous conduire quand Bella viendra. C'était vraiment inutile étant donné que je n'ai blessé personne cette semaine à part Leah, et c'est elle qui avait commencé !

J'entendis Quil rire alors que je repassais ce souvenir. Je n'étais pas encore habitué au manque d'intimité. Me transformant à nouveau je couru dans les bois pour me changer. J'en avais assez vu la première fois que je m'étais transformé et je doutais que je pardonnerais jake pour le conseil dont j'allais avoir besoin.

Frissonnant à ce souvenir je vis Jake marchant sur la plage et me saluer. « Essaye de ne pas la manger mec » plaisanta-t-il tandis que je levais la tête pour voir Bella… et mon monde s'arrêta. Soudainement tous les films romantiques, tous les poèmes d'amour et toutes les œuvres d'art n'étaient pas assez belles pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Pour la première fois je me sentais entier et je couru vers elle.

Bella POV

Je baissais la tête au moment où Jake saluait Seth et le prévenait de ne pas me faire de mal. Je me sentais toujours si fragile avec eux.

« Salut Seth » le saluai-je. Seth ne répondit pas, à la place il regarda juste avec la bouche un peu ouverte.

« Seth ? La terre à Seth ? » L'interpella Jake assez fort tandis qu'il bougeait sa main devant le visage de Seth pour le sortir de sa transe.

« Salut les gars » commença-t-il rapidement « Tu as l'air super aujourd'hui Bella, pas que tu ne l'ais pas tout le temps c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui tu as l'air mieux. Je ne veux pas dire que tu as fais un effort supplémentaire mais si t l'as fais alors-''

« Seth ralenti » le coupai-je dans son bavardage. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » Je ris ce qui lui fis avoir l'air complètement dévasté. Quelque chose se passait. Jacob semblait l'avoir réalisé aussi et demanda à parler à Seth en privé.

Je pense l'avoir entendu geindre tristement tandis que je m'éloigner.

Jacob POV

« Seth !... Qu'est-ce que ? »Lui criai-je « Si tu as fais ce que je crois que tu viens juste de faire je vais te tuer. »

Seth resta juste planté là regardant ses pieds comme quand Leah lui parle. La tristesse dans ses yeux ne radoucit pas mon regard au moment où il parlait

« Jake… je ne le voulais pas. » Plaida-t-il « Tu sais que ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Rentre à la maison Seth tu ne la reverras plus ! Sort de ma vue ! » Grondai-je en bénéficiant des regards surpris de la meute.

« Je pensais que tu comprendrais ! » Me cria-t-il. C'était bizarre de voir Seth en colère mais il l'était. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient j'entendis Seth marmonner « Je suis désolé Jake. »

Retrouvant à nouveau Bella je lui dis que moi et Seth nous étions disputés. Cependant je ne lui dis pas pourquoi.

Seth POV

J'étais à la maison en quelques secondes quand Leah me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je vais bien » mentis-je avec un faux sourire.

Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser Jake mais maintenant il me haïssait. Je m'étais imprégné. Pourquoi cela devait-il être si maladroit ? Il est amoureux d'el le mais un regard et…bang ! Je bégaye comme un idiot. Je montais en haut uniquement pour voir que Leah me suivait.

« Tu ne vas définitivement pas bien n'insultes pas mes instincts de sœur ! » Cria-t-elle. J'étais fatigué d'entendre les gens crier alors je lui ai juste tout dit.

Les sentiments de Jake pour elle, moi qui m'imprègne, ma pauvre tentative pour faire un compliment (je voulais la frapper pour le sourire sur son visage quand je lui racontai cette partie) et elle s'assit juste là en me laissant parler. Leah pouvait être une bonne sœur, parfois.

Leah POV

J'écoutai Seth racontai ce qu'il s'était passé et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer la lueur dans ses yeux quand il mentionnait Bella. Il était complètement amoureux de la nana de son meilleur ami et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

« Alors tu l'aime ? » Lui demandai-je. Il devait être clair avec ses sentiments avant que je puisse l'aider.

« Je ne le veux pas mais oui. Elle est mon monde Lee. » il baissa sa tête honteux.

« L'amour n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte. » Lui dis-je « pourquoi tu as l'air d'attendre une engueulade ? »

« Et bien après ce qu'il t'ais arrivé à cause de l'imprégnation j-je n'espérais pas de la compassion » Admit-il. C'est typique de Seth de s'inquiéter des sentiments des autres bien qu'il vienne juste de se faire briser le cœur.

« Seth tu es mon frère. Je dois t'aider, c'est pratiquement une loi » je ris et je vis son sourire revenir pendant un moment avant de soupirer.

« Je dois penser à quelque chose » me dit-il « Mais tu peux rester là aussi, si tu veux ? »

« Bien sûr petit frère » lui dis-je. Je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul ce soir. Je savais ce que ça faisait de se sentir le cœur brisé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Jacob POV

Je ne pouvais toujours pas le croire. Seth et Bella, Bella et Seth. Cela n'allait pas bien. L'idée qu'il soit avec ma Bella me rongeais de l'intérieur mais c'était une imprégnation alors je savais qu'à moins qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de radical ils finiraient ensemble. J'allais être ce quelque chose de radical.

Me haïssant toujours pour ce que j'allais faire je frappais à la porte de la chambre de Seth.

« Entre » me dit-il et j'entrai pour le trouver griffonnant un portrait de Bella sur un calepin.

« Seth ? » Lui demandai-je alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon entrée.

« Jake ! » Il avait l'air choqué et cacha rapidement cahier à dessin « Je pensais que c'était Leah » admit-il.

« On doit parler mec » commençai-je mais Seth me coupa.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais Jake ce n'est pas ma faute. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi ? Je vais suivre le conseil de Leah et lui dire. Tu-tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. » Bégaya-t-il tandis qu'il arrivait à la fin de son petit discours. Avec une profonde inspiration pour me calmer je mis mon plan en action.

« Je ne vais pas t'arrêter Seth, je veux lui dire moi-même. C'est la meilleure option, je veux dire qu'elle ne te connait pas, elle s'effrayera probablement » mentis-je, en mentir à mon meilleur ami commencer à être facile.

« Bon point. » Seth marmonna à lui-même en ayant l'air inquiet. « Mais Leah a dit… »

« Ecoute je sais ce que Leah a dit mais je suis ton meilleur ami Seth je sais ce que je fais » lui dis-je._ Oui je sais ce que je fais et ça me tue._ Pensai-je tristement.

« Merci Jake. » Il me sourit son sourire-Seth « est-ce que tu crois. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle… » Il s'estompa.

« Je ne peux pas te dire mec. Je t'appellerais plus tard pour te dire comment ça se passe. Souhaites moi bonne chance » et avec ça je partis commettre l'ultime trahison.

Bella POV

Je ne comprends toujours pas le comportement de Jake et Seth cette nuit. Seth est devenu soudainement timide, il a commencé à me regarder puis Jake a commencé à lui crier quelque chose. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Bells ? J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose » Entendis-je de l'autre côté de ma porte. J'ouvris la porte pour voir Jacob l'air solennel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je en essayant de rester neutre.

« C'est Seth » me dit-il et il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. « Il-il ne veut plus te voir. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne veut plus te revoir. »

« Oh » était tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça et je senti un pincement dans ma poitrine au moment où j'entendis la nouvelle. Est-ce que j'étais blessée ?

« Dis-lui que c'est bon » parlai-je à nouveau après une minute dans le ton de voix aussi calme que je pouvais. Jake avait l'air incroyablement bouleversé par quelque chose pendant une seconde mais ensuite je l'atteignais pour lui faire un câlin et il sembla tout oublier.

« Je vais le dire à Seth » me dit-il après quelques minutes.

« Ok reviens vite » lui dis-je et je remarquai qu'il atteignait le dessin sur ma table de chevet.

« Wow je ne savais pas que tu dessinais Bella. » Dit-il tandis qu'il regardait le dessin avec émerveillement.

« C'est pas le mien. C'est celui de Seth. » Lui dis-je. Quand je regardais à nouveau il était parti et je repris la préparation de la fête de ce soir alors que j'entendis Jake passer un coup de fil.

Seth POV

Tout seul. Perdu. Rejeté. Pas aimé. Pas voulu. Trop jeune. Trop immature. Trop bizarre.

Tous ces mots tournaient dans ma tête alors que je raccrochais le téléphone. « Elle ne m'aime pas » murmurai-je et rejetais les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

Leah vint directement à côté de moi mais je ne retournai même pas la tête au moment où elle m'insultait pour ressembler à une statue. « C'est fini » murmurai-je à nouveau pour moi-même alors que je ne pouvais plus me retenir et laissais les larmes tomber.

« Seth s'était une plaisanterie. » Dit Leah choquée de ma réaction.

« Ce n'est pas ça » je reniflai « Jacob a parlé à Bella pour moi. Elle-elle a dit que j'étais trop jeune et immature pour elle. Elle ne veut plus me revoir. »

Avant même que j'ai fini de parler je sentis les bras de Leah se serrer autour de moi avec sa plus calme voix elle me dit « ça va aller Seth qui a besoin d'elle ? »

_Moi._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Seth POV

Cela faisait 6 jours 27 heures et 53 minutes depuis que j'avais perdu le goût de vivre. C'était quand j'avais entendu Jake raccrocher après m'avoir dit que mon âme sœur ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Je déprimais tout le monde autour de moi et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Quil plaisantait avec le fait que j'étais pire que Leah mais il arrêta après que je l'ai mordu. Je n'allais laisser personne insulter Leah. Elle était la seule qui comprenait.

Quand nous ne patrouillions pas c'était juste elle et moi. Elle essaierait toujours de me remonter le moral et je me sentais mieux près d'elle, la détresse aime la compagnie, je ne pouvais pas faire partir ce sentiment de vide je me sentais comme si les mots de Jake rebondissaient dans ma tête. « Je suis désolé mec elle ne voulait pas te voir. Elle a dit que tu es trop jeune et immature, elle a dit qu'elle veut quelqu'un de plus mature. Je suis vraiment désolé, je te vois plus tard. »

J'étais en patrouille avec Jake et je pouvais voir la détresse sur son visage alors que je repassais la scène. Au moins J'avais Jake d mon côté maintenant. Il avait essayé de me consoler aussi mais c'était bizarre et je pensais que quelque chose se passait mais il ne voulait pas me répondre.

« Je vais bien » Dit/pensa-t-il, je ne peux pas dire lequel des deux.

« Bella a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir pas vrai ? » Lui demandai-je soudainement en réalisant quelque chose.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Je peux encore la voir, je dois juste le faire en secret ainsi elle ne le saura pas » je souris à cette pensée. _C'est quelque chose_ pensai-je joyeux alors que je me dirigeai vers sa maison.

« Seth attends ! » M'interpelle Jake mais je n'écoutais pas. Puis il me frappa avec une bombe.

*L'image commence *

_« Je t'aime Bells » Répondis Jake et ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que je vois impuissant comment mon meilleur ami embrassait mon empreinte._

_*l'image fini*_

« Seth ? » Demanda Jake en essayant de faire une tentative pour reculer « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé tu t'es imprégné ça doit être horrible. »

Je m'assis juste là pendant une seconde avant que je ressente immense colère à l'intérieur de moi. En hurlant des insanités à son attention je sautais en avant et le plaquais au sol. « Comment as-tu pu ! » Hurlai-je dans ma tête tandis que j'imaginais toutes les sortes de punitions pour sa trahison.

« Seth ! Ecartes-toi de lui ! que s'est-il passé ? » Entendis-je Sam dire de sa voix d'alpha.

« Il-il a embrassé Bella » je sortais les mots tandis que je vis Jake se relever. Puis je couru vers la seule personne qui savait ce qu'on ressentait.

« Leah ! » Criai-je d'une voix dévastée qui ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Jake m'a trahi » lui dis-je brièvement alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers et ensuite je me serrais contre sa poitrine et pleurais. Pleurant pour ma empreinte et mon meilleur ami.

Leah POV

Je venais juste d'arriver du travail quand j'entendis Seth crier dans ma direction comme un lion blessé. Je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers pour voir ses yeux en larmes et son t-shirt déchiré. Il n'allait pas très bien. Il me dit se qu'il se passait et dans ses trois courts mots Je haïssais Jacob Black pour toujours. « Je vais le tuer ! » Criai-je tandis que Seth me regardait complètement perdu par ces mots.

« Pourquoi Lee ? » Me demanda-t-il innocemment. Le seule autre fois où il m'avait demandé ça c'était quand papa est mort et, pas en insultant sa mémoire, il avait l'air un million de fois plus pire que cette fois.

« Je ne sais pas Seth » lui répondis-je directement. « Je ne sais pas. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Bella POV

Seth avait raison par ses mots à propos de rester loin de moi et j'admis à moi-même qu'il me manquait. Il n'était pas un aussi bon ami comme l'était Jacob mais il n'y avait pas de pressions avec lui il pouvait toujours me faire rire.

Maintenant je passais juste tout mon temps à La Push et vis Seth une ou deux fois seulement mais il devait toujours partir pour quelque raison que se soit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Leah me lançait de mauvais regards. Pour commencer elle ne m'aimait pas mais c'était comme de la haine pure qui irradiait d'elle.

« Tu vas bien Bells ? » Me demanda Jacob tandis qu'il s'approcher pour me prendre la main. Nous nous promenions le long de First Beach et c'était beau.

« Oui, juste en train de penser à Seth » lui dis-je et la même tristesse s'afficha sur son visage à la citation de Seth. « Jake pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à la défensive.

« Chaque fois que Seth est mentionné tu change de sujet ou tu l'ignore et je ne sais pas » commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe avec un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Désolé » il sourit penaud « ça n'arrivera pl.. »

Cette fois je le coupais avec un profond baiser et sentis la douleur à l'intérieur disparaître pour un moment. Je traitais Jake comme une drogue, je l'utilisais pour faire partir mes propres troubles. Je me haïssais moi-même pour ça tandis que je l'embrasser je pensais à Edward et comment il semblait si différent. Cependant Edward était parti et Jacob était là et je savais que je devais espérer qu'un jour peut-être je pourrais l'aimer. Un jour.

Jacob POV

Je ne pouvais pas croire la chance que j'avais. Ce baiser avec Bella me fis tout oublier. Je ne pouvais plus me rappeler mon propre prénom après avoir laisser ma culpabilité pour Seth dans un coin. Quand elle a voulu aller au feu de camp comme ma petite amie j'étais sur la lune.

« Rappelle-toi de prévenir Seth que je serais là » me dit-elle alors qu'elle attendait en haut de la colline pour vérifier que Seth n'était pas là. Ma culpabilité était de retour comme j'avais dit à Seth que Bella serait là dans une minute. La façon dont il hocha la tête et partit me fis vouloir lui dire la vérité. _Cependant c'est la faute de l'imprégnation pas la mienne._ Pensai-je.

Je m'assis sur le siège vide de Seth et remarquait que Leah n'était pas si grincheuse elle avait l'air plus pensive que d'habitude. Puis je posais une question que je savais que j'allais regretter. « Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Mon petit frère a été rejeté par son empreinte et maintenant il veut plus dormir ! » Claqua-t-elle vers moi. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit cette fois ? »

« qu'il était trop jeune et immature » répliquai-je sans penser.

« Bella Swan !!! » Je regardai Leah surpris puis je regardai Bella qui partagea mon état de choc.

« Comment as-tu pu dire ça à celui qui s'est imprégné de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle choquée. Merde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !? » Bella cria « Juste parce qu'il ne veut plus me voir – attends tu as dis celui qui s'est imprégné ? »

Soudainement je me sentis vraiment petit et essayais de m'éloigner mais ensuite deux femmes très en colère se mettaient plus dans le coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! » Me hurla Leah.

« Hey ce n'est pas ma faute il s'est imprégné ! » Me défendis-je.

« J'ai dit a Seth que Bella ne voulais pas le voir » marmonnai-je en défaite. Puis il y eu un bruit de claque et de douleur sur ma joue. Leah m'avait giflé et je regardais alors qu'elle parti comme une tempête suivi de Bella pour trouver Seth._ Ce n'est pas ma faute._ Pensai-je à nouveau.

Bella POV

« Seth je n'ai jamais rien dit de tout ça ! » je couru dans sa maison en l'appelant avec Leah juste devant moi. Pas de réponse.

« Jake t'as menti ! Bella ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes ! » Rajouta Leah.

Nous atteignîmes sa chambre et je fus choquée par ce que je vis. Des dessins de moi en pagaille sur le sol et sur son lit il y avait deux mots. Un pour Leah et un pour Jacob. Le malicieux traitre.

Lisant rapidement son mot ensuite elle s'effondra sur son lit en horreur et je lis la note aussi.

_Leah_

_Je t'aime. Je suis désolé de te déprimer alors que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit joyeux. Je m'en vais, pas pour toujours mais jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de rester loin de tu sais qui._ – ça faisait mal qu'il ne puisse pas prononcer mon nom – _assez longtemps. S'il te plait ne chercher pas à me retrouver car tu ne me trouveras pas _

_Je t'aime Seth._

Ensuite je la rejoignis sur le lit et nous regardâmes toutes les deux vers la lettre adressée à Jake. Leah l'ouvrit sans hésitation et lu rapidement.

« Jake a besoin de voir ça » me dit-elle vide et en me tendant la lettre.

_Jake_

_Tu es mon meilleur toujours et je suis vraiment désolé que l'idée de toi avec Bella me dérange beaucoup. Je ne peux pas le contrôler tu sais ça. Je vais partir pour un moment, jusqu'à ce que sois à l'aise avec l'idée de vous deux ensemble. Merci pour toute ton aide avec elle, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami_

_Seth._

J'allais tuer Jacob pour avoir trahi un si loyal et ami de confiance comme ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jacob POV

J'attendais juste là que Leah et Bella reviennent et me disent que Seth me détestait, qu'elles me détestaient et que je devais partir pour toujours. Je m'attendais à ça mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva.

«Jacob Black je vais te tuer ! » Hurla Leah dans ma direction tandis qu'elle courait vers moi avec ses mains qui formaient un poing. _C'est quoi ce scandale_. Pensai-je morne.

« Est-ce que Seth va bien ? » Demandai-je avec sincère préoccupation à mon ex-meilleure amie. Leah ne répondit pas à la place Bella me mit une lettre dans ma main et me lança un regard terrifiant.

Mais mains tremblaient après que j'eu remarqué l'écriture familière et je la lis. Parfois l'innocence de Seth et sa loyauté me donnaient envi de pleurer.

« Nous devons le trouver ! » Criai-je incrédule. Personne ne semblait préparer une séance de recherche ou quelque chose. Bella hocha sa tête en accord mais maintenant elle refusait de me regarder.

« Seth ne veut pas être trouvé Jake. Se cacher est comme sa spécialité. Il est parti » chuchota Leah. Elle avait l'air égaré tout comme Bella mais je ne pouvais pas accepter que toutes les deux abandonnent si facilement.

« Alors je vais le trouver tout seul ! » Leur criai-je et je me transformais. _Je connais Seth. Je peux le trouver, _pensai-je alors que soudainement j'étais rejoint dans ma tête.

« Jake qu'est-ce que tu as fais bon sang ! » Entendis-je Sam et Embry hurler à l'unisson vers moi.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais le retrouver. » Leur assurai-je seulement pour qu'ils me disent lea même chose que Leah. Pourquoi abandonnaient-ils tous si rapidement ? J'allais le retrouver même si ça me prendra toute l'année. Tout était de ma faute.

Seth POV

Je me sentais coupable de tous les laisser derrière mais je savais que c'était mieux de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance à moi-même à propos de Bella et je ne pouvais pas blesser Jake comme ça alors je laissais mes lettres sur le lit, pris l'essentiel et parti. Ils ne seraient pas capables de me retrouver, même depuis que j'étais petit j'étais le meilleur pour me cacher. Je souris au souvenir de maman qui devait organiser une recherche pour me retrouver pendant le jeu de cache-cache. Maintenant ces compétences allaient finalement se mettre en pratique. Je ne me transformais pas au cas où quelqu'un m'entende et commençai juste à me diriger vers le chemin familier de mon endroit spécial.

J'ai pris une douche avant de partir donc ils ne pouvaient pas suivre mon odeur. Je savais que quelqu'un essaierait et me retrouverait et je devais me réprimander moi-même à plusieurs reprises pour espérer que Bella me retrouverait._ Elle est avec Jake, ils sont destinés. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, _pensai-je tristement.

Ils allaient tous me manquer mais ce n'était pas pour toujours. Je savais je rentrerais une fois que mes sentiments seraient partis. Leah m'a dit que le temps est le meilleur guérisseur donc je prendrais juste mon temps. Puis je reviendrais et m'excuserais à Leah pour être parti et tout reviendra normal. J'espérais que ça arriverait au moins.

J'atteignais le ruisseau et sortis mon carnet à dessin. Etre seul pendant ce temps serait ennuyant alors je commençai à dessiner à nouveau juste pour faire quelque chose. Je laissais mon esprit errer tandis que ma main survolait le papier. Je ne prêtais même pas attention à se que je dessinais jusqu'à ce que je me concentre à nouveau. Le dessin était de Bella, ses cheveux volent dans le vent, souriant de son petit sourire timide…

_Oui…je vais être ici pendant un bon moment_, admis-je à moi-même tandis que je sentais la pluie commencer à tomber sur moi et avec des éclairs dans le ciel. Pour empirer les choses mon estomac gargouilla._ Merde, j'ai oublié de manger aujourd'hui, _pensai-je choqué.

Bella POV

J'étais contente que Jake soit parti parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il soit si proche. Il m'avait menti, à Seth, à tout le monde et en réalité je m'étais laissée moi-même persuader qu'il allait être le seul à me guérir entièrement à nouveau. Je pensais que Seth était son ami et pourtant il venait juste de briser son cœur. Maintenant je savais pourquoi il changeait de sujet quand je posais des questions sur Seth. _Celui qui s'est imprégner de moi, _pensai-je.

Je n'avais pas pensé beaucoup à propos de ce que ça voulait dire après toutes les issues avec Jake. Je l'avais vu seulement qu'une fois depuis qu'il s'était transformé et puis il a juste bégayé comme un idiot. _Il a l'air si mignon quand il ne trouve pas ses mots, _pensai-je à nouveau. Il l'appelait son `endroit spécial ' je me souvenais.

« Son endroit spécial » pensai-je tout haut et Leah me regarda surprise. « Leah il y a une rivière dans la forêt ? « Lui demandai-je rapidement.

« Oui, Seth louait là-bas quand il était petit pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle de sa nouvelle voix sans émotion.

« Je sais qu'il sera là-bas. » Lui dis-je « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je le sais. Nous devons aller là-bas avant que cette tempête empire. »

Lui dis-je en paniquant mais elle s'était déjà transformée et m'avoir fait signe de monter sur son dos. Une marque du fait que c'était sérieux, normalement Leah m'aurait plutôt tué puis m'aurait emmené. Je ne dis pas un mot au moment où Leah se précipitait vers le bruit de l'eau qui devint de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une silhouette baissée sous un arbre.

« Seth ! » criai-je « Seth ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air de m'entendre cependant et tandis que je me rapprochais je vis pourquoi. Seth pleurait. Quelque chose en moi ce brisa tandis que je voyais cet innocent garçon pleurer près de moi.

En l'approchant j'essayais de lui demander « Seth ? C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva la tête vers moi et sa sœur et secoua sa tête.

«Vous n'auriez pas du venir » nous dit-il d'une voix rauque « Jake va me tuer. »

Ajouta-t-il en pleurant à nouveau. Le regarder pleurer pour cet salaud de traitre était dur à supporter.

« Jacob t'as menti Seth ! » Lui dit Leah furieuse. Elle m'avait dit avant que sa naïveté l'avait toujours ennuyé. Il faisait une confiance aveugle à tout le monde.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu reste à l'écart Seth. » Lui dis-je doucement tandis que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

« tu essaies juste de me faire sentir mieux. Je vous ai vu Jake et toi vous embrasser dans son esprit. Je suis d'accord avec ça, vraiment. J'ai juste besoin de temps. » Me dit-il avec une brave tentative pour sourire.

Pour moi il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné. Le genre qu'on voyait dans cette pub de charité pour chien. Les mêmes qu'on ne peut pas croire qu'ils seraient jamais abandonnés. Je pleurais aussi maintenant du fait qu'il prenne tout cela bien donc il pensait que moi et Jake pouvions être heureux. Il était le gars le moins égoïste que j'ai jamais vu.

« Ne pleure pas Bella » Me dit-il tristement « s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Toi et Jake allaient être heureux ensemble. Vous allez être bien. »

Leah s'assit de son autre côté et mis son bras autour de lui « 2coute. Jake n'a jamais embrassé Bella il t'a menti parce que l'amour l'a rendu fou » Lui dit Leah doucement « et parce que c'est un salaud. » Ajouta-t-elle violemment.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais » Seth renifla. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a agi si gentiment ? Ça me tue. Je mis mon bras autour de lui aussi et le regardais frissonner, pas à cause du froid.

« Je suis désolé je suis parti » nous dit-il. « Je ne peux pas gérer se que je ressens »

Nous nous assîmes juste avec lui un moment tandis qu'il se calmait. _Ça va être intéressant, _pensai-je tandis que Seth s'endormit entre moi et Leah, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Jacob POV

Je cherchais toujours quand Sam m'envoya un message dans sa forme de loup.

« Elles l'on retrouvé la nuit dernière Jake. Maintenant va patrouiller, tu es en retard et je suis sûre que tu voudras t'excuser. »

En soupirant de soulagement je demandai « Ok où est-il ? »

« Dans ta tête Jake » répliqua Seth. « Sam nous a mis dans la même patrouille il a dit que nous devions parler. » Je pouvais voir une image de Seth lever les yeux au ciel et rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'arraches pas la tête ? » Demandai-je curieusement. Bella et Leah refusaient de me parler et le reste de la meute me détestait pour l'avoir blessé. Seth semblait très calme à propos de ça ce qui me rendis méfiant.

« Mec je comprends, ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est l'amour, je suis parti de la maison à cause de ça je comprends pourquoi ça te rends fou. » Seth rit. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé et pour une certaine raison cela me rendis furieux. La colère que j'avais ressenti la première fois que j'ai vu Seth s'imprégner de Bella il devrait essayer de me tuer tout de suite mais à la place il fait juste de stupides blagues !

« Alors tu ne vas même pas te battre pour elle ? » Lui demandai-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid. Il haussa les épaules. Pas la réponse que j'attendais. « Je pensais que tu étais destiné à l'aimer ! » Criai-je furieusement « Si tu vas t'incliner juste comme ça tu ne la mérites pas !! »

« Jake, calme-toi ! » entendis-je Sam me dire mais je n'écoutai pas. A la place je réglais mes comptes avec Seth quand il émergeait des arbres. Il ne devait pas avoir Bella, il ne se soucie pas d'elle comme je le fais. Je la mérite plus. Je penser avec fureur et je savais qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

Ensuite Seth bondit. Il me prit par surprise alors je n'eu pas le temps de réagir au moment où il griffa mon torse. J'étais plus vieux et plus fort cependant et me débarrassais de lui et lui mordis la jambe en le forçant à laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur.

« Stop ! » Cria Sam son ordre d'alpha et je me sentis moi-même forcé de m'éloigner de lui. Encore une fois je sentis une vague de culpabilité. La jambe de Seth avait l'air cassée et son bras était couvert de sang.

« Seth, je suis désolé. J'ai ju-'' commençai-je avant qu'il me coupe.

« Es-tu un idiot Jake ? » M'aboya-t-il « J'essayais de garder mes sentiments pour elle plus secrets pour une raison je ne voulais pas te bouleverser ! »

« Oh » fut tout ce que je pu répondre tandis que je tombais sur mes genoux. Deux fois que je le blessais maintenant deux fois qu'il avait été loyal envers moi. « Tu la mérite plus que je ne l'ai jamais mérité » admis-je.

« Merci j'imagine » Happa Seth de nouveau.

«Pardonne-moi de demander ça mais normalement tu n'es pas en colère Seth. Pourquoi tu l'es maintenant ? Demandai-je curieux mais en m'attendant encore à ce qu'il m'attaque à tout moment.

Pour la seconde fois Seth fit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas. « Bella m'ignore. » Me dit-il, la douleur évidente dans sa voix « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-el- Jake où vas-tu ? » Il changea sa phrase à moitié chemin tandis que j'étais déjà parti.

« Seth je vais demander à Bella qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! » Lui dis-je en reprenant forme humaine et me changeant « Je te vois plus tard. »

J'étais déjà chez elle avant que j'arrête de parler à Seth. Ensuite je fus frappé per la plus horrible odeur imaginable.

« Edward ! » murmurai-je furieux tandis que je l'apercevais courir jusque chez Bella en panique. « Seigneur j'espère qu'il est en train de mourir » ajoutai-je avec espoir avant de me rapprocher encore plus pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

Bella POV

7 messages de Seth ces dernières heures. C'était un garçon sympa et je me demandais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas comme lui m'aimait. L'image de lui s'effondrant sous cet arbre me rappela pourquoi. Quand il semblait si vulnérable je pouvais sentir mon besoin de le voir heureux. Je devais ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

« Je dois au moins le voir » je soupirais en sortant mon portable.

*Message*

_Seth je suis vraiment désolée je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu. Je te promets que je sortirais plus souvent avec toi, je suis juste inquiète que tu prennes les devants de toi-même trop vite__._

_*Fin du message*_

En appuyant sur le bouton d'envoi un sourire se fit sur mon visage au moment où je l'imaginais dansant de joie où qu'il soit.

« Bella !? » Entendis-je et le sourire disparu de mon visage. _Ce n'est pas possible, il est parti, je suis en train de l'imaginer,_ pensai-je choquée.

« Bella ? » Entendis-je à nouveau tandis qu'une main froide se pressait contre mon épaule.

« Ed-Edward ? » Essayai-je de demander tandis que je me retournais pour regarder le visage de mon premier amour, mon âme sœur , mon Edward et sentais ses lèvres toucher les miennes.

Jacob POV

Merde !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Edward POV

J'avais tenu la fin du marché. Je ne l'avais pas appelé ou contacté de n'importe quelle manière. Elle était juste sensé être sauve et être passé à autre chose. Je pensais qu'elle allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'appelle d'où elle et Jasper étaient.

« Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? » Répliquai-je en riant

« Edward c'est-c'est Bella, son futur. Il vient juste de disparaître. Je ne sai-'' Je raccrochai le portable avant qu'elle puisse finir.

Bella qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête bon sang ? Me demandai-je tandis qu'une peur saisie mon âme._ Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle ne peut pas,_ me dis-je à moi-même. Alice aurait vu sa mort si c'était ce qui s'est passé. Cela semblait être quelque chose d'autre entièrement.

Je sortis de l'hôtel et appelai un taxi. « A l'aéroport et vite » Happai-je et je parti, retrouver ma Bella. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester loin pour toujours.

Le vol était calme, j'ai presque étincelai au soleil une fois mais heureusement j'ai fermé la fenêtre à temps. Mon esprit était rempli des pensées d'autres personnes, problèmes triviaux comparé au fait de ne pas savoir comment allait mon Véritable Amour. Si elle était blessée je ne me le pardonnerais jamais moi-même.

Entrer dans la BMW étais plus facile que prévu et bientôt je vis le ciel couvert familier qui signalais mon retour à Forks. Je me rappelais le chemin de chez Bella comme si c'était hier et je ne pouvais pas me retenir mais j'accélérai au moment où je me rapprochai. Tournant dans la dernière rue j'ai pratiquement défoncé sa porte tandis que je l'appelai. Pas de réponse. J'allai dans sa chambre pour la voir là, immobile comme une statue.

« Bella ? » Demandai-je à nouveau agrippant son épaule et la retournant.

« Oui je suis là maintenant. » Lui dis-je tandis qu'elle bégayait mon prénom. Je joignais mes lèvres aux siennes je l'embrassais pour la première fois en presque 4 mois.

« Tout va bien maintenant, je ne vais plus jamais repartir je-'' soudainement un téléphone sortit de sa poche et je m'approchai pour le prendre.

*Message*

_SUPER !!! :D :D :D Il y a une fête sur la plage ce soir tu veux venir ? Pas comme un rendez-vous. Juste en amis. Je ne peux pas attendre :D ,_

_Seth_

_*_Fin du message*

« Qui est Seth ? » Demandai-je inquiet. La jalousie me frappa plus fort. _Elle est déjà passée à autre chose, _pensai-je avec défaite.

« Un ami à moi de La Push » Me dit-elle de sa belle voix.

« Et bien réponds-lui e dit que tu le verras un autre jour » lui dis-je en souriant « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper »

« Salaud ! » Entendis-je soudainement depuis la fenêtre et je vis Jacob Black courir dans la forêt. C'était bizarre.

« Pourquoi Jake était ici ? » Lui demandai-je en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Quelque chose à propos de Seth, un avertissement et ne pas se rendre.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu veux quelque chose pour manger ? » Répliqua Bella troublée tandis qu'elle commençait à descendre dans la cuisine.

Arrachant ma prise de ses mains tremblantes je lui demandais « Bella que s'est-il passé ? » Elle savait que je ne mangeais pas de toute façon.

« Rien, juste surprise, c'est tout » me dit-elle sans rencontrer mes yeux. Quelque chose était définitivement en train de se passer.

« Bella parle-moi. » Lui dis-je en riant. Elle pouvait me dire n'importe quoi tout de suite, j'étais juste heureux de la revoir de nouveau.

J'étais sur le point de presser le sujet quand j'entendis plus de pensées venir de dehors. _Embry, Jake avait raison il est revenu, _dit une voix.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Seth ?Entendis-je le dénommé Embry répliquer.

_La vérité. Que la sang sue et revenu, j'aimerais le voir déchirer un gros morceau d'Edward. Trainer avec son empreinte. Il va être énervé._ Cracha le premier.

« Bella » Parlai-je à nouveau en me sentant maintenant bouillonner de fureur à l'intérieur de moi. Je savais ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Carlisle m'en avait parlé une fois et je savais que ce n'étais pas bon. « Est-ce que ce gars s'est imprégné de toi ? » Demandai-je de la voix la plus calme que je pouvais tandis que je désignais son téléphone. Un simple hochement de tête de la part de Bella et j'explosais.

« Comment as-tu pu Bella !? Ils sont dangereux. Tu ne peux voir aucun d'eux. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. » Lui dis-je. Je n'allais pas la tenir à l'écart à cause d'un stupide cabot.

« Edward écoute je dois-'' commença-t-elle avant que je la coupe direct

« tu n'as rien à faire. Je t'interdis de le voir. »

« Edward tu ne peux pas me l'interdire » me dit-elle choquée. Choquée que je me fasse du souci ?

« Bella nous partons ils savent que tu es ici et je dois te mettre en sécurité » lui dis-je inquiet. La prenant dans mes bras je la portais jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir de grands loups s'enfuir dans la forêt. « Accroche-toi » lui dis-je avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose et je sautai. Je devais la ramener dans notre ancienne maison. Carlisle n'y verra aucun inconvénient.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Bella POV

J'étais déjà dans la forêt avant que je puisse enregistrer qu'il sautait. Tandis qu'il m'emmenait loin je regardais ses traits comme une statue. Il a toujours été mon égal parfait alors pourquoi j'étais effrayée ?

« Bella nous y sommes presque. Tu seras bientôt en sécurité » me dit-il et j'hochai juste la tête._ Tu étais déjà en sécurité avec Seth, _me dit une voix furieuse derrière ma tête. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire mes pensées.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt a l'ancienne maison des Cullen et la famille entière, à part Rosalie et Emmett, coururent vers moi ayant l'air concernés.

« Bella est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Me demanda Alice avec un regard fraternel dans ses yeux.

« Je vais bien vraiment je vais bien. » Leur dis-je à tous. « Pourquoi ce soudain kidnapping ? » Je ris.

« Alice a perdu ton futur. » me dit calmement Carlisle « pourquoi n'entrons pas à l'intérieur tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer par cette soudaine excitation. » Il fit signe à la porte.

Je secouai ma tête « Je suis désolé, vous m'avez tous tellement manqué mais je dois aller à La Push. J'ai promis à quelqu'un que je le verrais aujourd'hui. » Leur dis-je tandis que je me retirais moi-même des bras d'Edward.

« Et bien nous te verrons par là alors » Alice me sourit. Alice comprenait toujours quand je devais faire quelque chose. Edward n'avait pas le même talent.

« Tu ne peux pas partir » me dit-il à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il contre ça ?

« Edward j'ai fais une promesse je ne peux pas juste l'ignorer » essayai-je d'expliquer mais il me fit juste taire._ Seth ne te traite jamais comme une enfant_ le nouveau côté pro-Seth de moi argumenta.

« Carlisle un certain Seth s'est imprégné d'elle que pouvons-nous faire ? » Demanda Edward, comme si j'avais une maladie.

« Edward c'est arrivé nous ne pouvons pas le défaire » Carlisle secoua sa tête. Soudainement Alice semblait comme si elle avait compris le dernier mot-croisé de la question cependant.

« Oh c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu la trace de ton futur » dit-elle pour l'étonnement de tout le monde. Apparemment je savais seulement qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir le futur de certaines choses, Seth doit être quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir non plus.

Esme me fit un câlin rapide avant de dire « Et bien viens ici chaque fois que tu voudras Bella ça me manquais de te voir. » Elle rayonnait.

« elle vient ici maintenant » répliqué Edward avant que je puisse la remercier. Pourquoi était-il si possessive ? Me demandai-je tandis qu'il m'entrainait dans la maison.

Jasper POV

Quelque chose avait changé. Je ne pouvais pas dire ce que c'était mais Bella éprouvait de différentes émotions qu'avant. Elle se sentait confuse, incomprise bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que j'essayais d'envoyer promener tandis que je suivais Alice à l'intérieur. C'était comme si Edward n'était pas aussi bien qu'il l'était avant…

Seth POV

« Je vais le tuer » Hurlai-je tandis que je courais vers la frontière.

« Seth stop ! » me hurla Paul. « Je le veux mort aussi mais nous avons besoin d'un plan »

« Laisse tombé le plan il va lui faire du mal à nouveau ! » Répliquai-je tandis que d'autres voix entraient dans ma tête toutes me criant d'arrêter. J'atteignais la frontière et la passait et sentis les autres s'arrêter avant qu'ils ne rompent aussi le traité.

« Je suis toujours ici mec » entendis-je Jake me dire. J'espérais qu'il partirait.

Je vis les yeux d'Edward rétrécis de fureur tandis qu'il tirait Bella derrière lui protecteur. Il a brisé son cœur et j'allais le briser.

« Seth stop » me dis Jake. J'étais fatigué d'entendre ce mot. « Regarde Bella avant que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide » m'avertt-il. Alors je le fis. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse et ça me faisait ralentir.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et dit « Seth ? » Comment savait-elle que c'était moi ? Me demandai-je et m'arrêtais à quelques mètres. Edward tira Bella plus près de lui et je laisser sortir un grondement menaçant. A côté de moi je sentis Jake partir pour reprendre forme humaine et se changer alors j'attendais.

« Edward » le gronda-t-il_ Jake pouvait toujours être froid parfois,_ pensai-je.

« Jacob éloigne ce cabot de ma Bella » entendis-je la sang sue répondre furieux.

« Edward cool nous n'étions pas là pour nous battre » répliqua Jake et je lui jetai des regards obliques. « Et bien je ne suis pas ici pour me battre » il rit en essayant d'alléger l'humeur. Il n'était pas vraiment bon à ça.

J'observai les autres Cullen. Carlisle et Esme semblaient inquiets. Alice effrayée, Edward furieux et l'autre semblait juste pensif. Comme s'il essayer de comprendre quelque chose.

« Bella.» Jake parla à nouveau « est-ce que tu veux toujours venir à la fête ce soir ? »

Elle hocha la tête et mon cœur se calma.

« Elle n'ira pas ! » Gronda Edward en colère bénéficiant lui-même de quelques regards furieux de sa propre famille.

« Edward » Carlisle mis sa main sur l'épaule de son fils « tu ne peux pas l'arrêter » Alice semblait être d'accord tandis qu'elle tirait Bella de son côté et enlaça Bella tandis qu'elle pleurait contre sa poitrine. Je gémis tristement à cette vue. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Jake semblait le remarquer aussi.

« Ecoute nous n'allons pas nous battre. NOUS nous soucions du bouleversement de Bella » dit Jake à Edward et j'hochai la tête en accord. « Cependant ce n'est pas fini. »

Il commença à s'éloigner et je suivi à contrecœur avec ma tête baissée._ Elle avait promis, _pensai-je tristement jusqu'à ce que je sente une chaude propagation dans tout mon cœur.

« Seth je te verrais à nouveau OK ne t'inquiète pas » entendis-je Bella chuchoter avant de retourner vers les Cullen.

Jacob POV

Edward est un connard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Bella POV

J'aimais Edward. J'aimais qu'il me tienne dans ces bras. J'aimais qu'il embrasse mais pourquoi est-ce que Seth me manquait autant. Cela faisait seulement un mois que j'étais sans lui mais il était le seul gars qui pouvait me faire sourire juste en me regardant. Il me manquait terriblement mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mon véritable amour était revenu et je l'avais juste embrassé avant qu'il parte chasser._ Avec Seth tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter sur le fait qu'il te mange._ Le côté pro-Seth parla à nouveau. Il avait marqué un point.

Atteignant mon portable j'envoyais un message à Jacob depuis la première fois qu'il avait trahi Seth.

*Message*

_Jake, je veux voir Seth, aide-moi_

_*fin du message*_

Au moment où j'appuyais sur envoi Alice fourra sa tête dans le coin et analysa la chambre « Est-ce qu'Edward est parti chasser ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondis-je en remarquant son sourire mauvais.

« Tu veux voir Seth ? » annonça-t-elle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demandai-je choquée

« Jake est sur le point de t'envoyer un message, j'adore l'idée. » me dit-elle et Jake répondit au message.

*Message*

_Bells j'ai un plan, je vais amener Quil et Embry pour dire aux buveurs de sang qu'il y a un vampire au Canada qui veut les voir. Ça les occuperas alors tu pourras t'échapper. Je serais là dans 30 minutes. Quil et Embry seront là dans une seconde._

_Je te vois bientôt _

*fin du message*

En souriant je répondis que j'aimais le plan. Puis Alice s'assis et dit à Carlisle et Jasper le plan pour qu'ils puissent aider. Je voulais demander pourquoi elle m'aidait mais Edward arriva.

« Il y a un vampire au Canada qui a besoin de notre aide. Les chiots qui sont dehors me l'ont dit » Il gronda au moment où il les mentionnait. « Bella tu seras bien ici pour un moment. Nous ne serons pas long. Je t'aime. »

« Bye les gars » je les saluais pendant qu'ils partaient tous, Alice me fit un clin d'œil.

Attendre Jacob était comme attendre pour une promenade à cheval. J'étais prise de vertige quand je le vis marcher à l'intérieur et renifler l'odeur que les Cullen avaient laissée derrière.

« Bells nous devons nous dépêcher Seth ne sais pas que tu viens. Je pense qu'il va aimer la surprise. » Jake sourit.

Il se transforma et je grimpais sur son dos et nous partîmes. Pour voir Seth.

Seth POV

Elle n'est pas venue. Elle a rompu sa promesse et m'a laissé dévaster. J'ai passé la semaine dernière dans ma chambre après avoir renoncé à tout espoir. Je parlais seulement à Leah et ignorais les autres. Elle était la seule qui comprenait. La seule qui s'en souciait. Avec cette pensée j'entendis un coup à ma porte.

« Leah ? » Demandai-je. Si ce n'était pas elle alors ils devaient me laisser seul.

« Oui c'est moi » Me dit Leah alors je déverrouillais ma porte et la laissais entrer. Elle s'assit juste sur mon lit un moment et me laissa m'allonger à côté d'elle, ayant besoin de son réconfort. J'aimais vraiment ma sœur à des moments comme ça. Aujourd'hui elle semblait plus optimiste cependant.

« Seth nous allons à la plage » me dit-elle après un instant.

« Leah je n'ai pas envi » lui dis-je tristement. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je déprime tous le monde aussi.

« Non viens ce soir ce sera mieux » me dit-elle pendant qu'elle faisait un sourire. Juste parce qu'elle m'avait aidé à faire face je la laissais me donner des ordres.

Nous marchâmes en silence tandis que je repasser tous mes moments passés avec Bella. Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin mais elle m'avait tourné le dos. Je m'assis sur un rondin près du feu, en me vautrant dans ma propre culpabilité et inconscient des regards que je recevais du reste de la meute et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient.

« Seth ? » Jake s'approcha de moi.

« Ecoute Jake je veux être seul » dis-je et je levai la tête et ma bouche se baissa.

« B-B-Bella, qu'est-comment-qu… » Bégayai-je. En ignorant cela elle s'assit juste à côté de moi et me fis un câlin.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » murmura-t-elle et pour la première fois en un mois je me sentis heureux à nouveau.

« Comment ? » Demandai-je en état de choc tandis que Bella pris ma main et posa son sa tête sur mon épaule.

« C'était l'idée de Jake » me dit-elle.

« Jake ! » L'interpellai-je « tu es complètement et totalement pardonné. »

Il me sourit « aucun d'entre nous ne voulait voir Emo-Seth » il rit et tout le monde suivit. Je réalisais soudainement les regards de tout savoir qu'ils avaient tous.

« Vous le saviez tous ? » Demandai-je et ils hochèrent tous la tête. En regardant vers Leah elle me sourit et dit silencieusement `amuse-toi bien petit frère '.

`Je t'aime' lui répondis-je silencieusement avant de me tourner vers Bella pour la voir me sourire. J'aurais pu regarder dans ses yeux pour toujours à ce moment là.

« C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie » dis-je sans penser et ensuite je rougis et baissai la tête. Personne ne rit cependant et je relevai la tête à nouveau pour voir Bella rougir également.

« Moi aussi » chuchota-t-elle en retour.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Alice POV

Me tenant au bras de Jasper je prétendais chercher le futur du vampire qui nous avait soi-disant appelés. Je savais déjà que c'était un faux, je n'obtins rien.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » M'interpella Edward clairement ennuyée de cette intrusion dans son moment avec Bella et je secouai ma tête tristement.

Je faisais durer pour son propre bien : il me remerciera un jour. J'avais entendu de la part de Carlisle ce que l'imprégnation était et comment Seth se serait senti à ce moment là et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi furieuse envers Edward. Pas même un loup ne méritait cette sorte de punition alors quand je vis le message que Bella avait reçu dans une vision je l'ai dit à Carlisle et Jasper et nous étions tous d'accord avec le plan. Edward est en train d'être complètement déraisonnable.

Quil et Embry accusaient aussi Edward apparemment. Sa tête tremblait entière maintenant et à nouveau et je souhaitais savoir ce qui lui faisait. Je devais regarder mes propres pensées parce que si je pensais au plan Edward se rendrait directement à La Push et je n'avais pas besoin de voir le futur pour savoir se qui arriverait ensuite alors je répétais juste la même pensée. _Où est ce vampire ?_

Edward POV

Ces cabots vont me rendre fou soupirai-je tristement. Depuis que nous avions quitté Forks ils me montraient tous des images du chien qui s'était imprégné de ma Bella ayant l'air déprimé. Ce n'était pas ma faute il lui a transmit un truc stupide de loup et maintenant il voulait être avec elle. Mon amour pour elle plus éloquent et je n'étais pas forcé de le faire.

« Je me demande si Seth va bien. »Demanda l'un d'eux à l'autre, je ne pouvais pas me rappeler des prénoms.

« Oui il n'avait pas l'air très bien la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu non ? » Répondit l'autre pendant qu'encore une fois une image du jeune Seth regardait le feu tandis que les autres semblaient inquiets.

« Laissez tomber les gars ! » Leur dis-je rudement, j'étais censé me focaliser sur ce vampire et pas lire les pensées d'un loup. « Ecoute je lui parlerais quand nos reviendrons » promis-je. Je savais que j'en avais besoin de toute façon. Je devais lui expliquer que moi et Bella étions vraiment des âmes sœurs et son imprégnation ne voulait rien dire. Je suis sûr qu'il y verra un sens.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute il s'est imprégné d'elle » leur dis-je stupidement et soudainement je fus bombardé de pensées sur comment Jacob avait l'habitude de dire la même chose. Ensuite j'entendis une pensée qui répandit la fureur dans tout mon corps.

« Salut Embry, tu crois que nous pouvons le faire sortir toute la nuit ? Seth aimera ça. » Le dénommé Quil avait manifestement oublié que je pouvais l'entendre et avec toute la vitesse que je pouvais rassembler je rentrais à Forks et pour Seth.

« Quil tu es un idiot » entendis-je Embry crier avant qu'ils commencent être rattraper par moi.. Ils prévinrent le reste de la meute mais je m'en fichais, j'avais été attrapé et maintenant Bella était en danger. Je ne vais pas la laisser sortir de ma vue à nouveau.

Alice, Jasper et Carlisle me criaient tous d'arrêter et Alice dit que je devais juste lui parler au matin.

« Elle est entourée de loups-garous Alice ! Elle ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à demain. » lui criai-je et couru. Seth Clearwater allait mourir s'il blessait ma Bella.

Bella POV

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point on pouvait s'amuser juste en sortant avec des amis proches. La relations de Seth et Jacob semblait complètement réparée pour moi et tout le monde semblait ravi que Seth soit à nouveau heureux et je me sentais coupable de le laisser à la première place. LA seule qui n'avait pas l'air heureuse avec moi était Leah et je pense que je comprends pourquoi.

J'avais forcé Seth à me dire comment il se sentait depuis que j'étais parti et pour ce que j'ai entendu il a seulement dit à Leah ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et les autres l'imaginait. Elle allait probablement être malheureuse avec moi pour lui avoir causé tant de douleur.

« Bella est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? » Me demanda Leah sur un ton sérieux. Seth sembla effrayé un moment mais je lui dis que je reviendrais bientôt et il commença à attendre. Je pouvais l'imaginer comme un chiot qui attend le retour de son mettre. Très mignon.

Je m'éloignai des autres avec Leah jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre et ensuite elle vint directement au fait. « Si tu ne vas pas le choisir arrête de lui donner de faux espoirs » me dit-elle.

« Quoi, » Demandai-je choquée. Je n'avais rien fais de romantique avec Seth, se tenir la main était le plus loin que nous sommes allés. »Edward ne voudra pas que tu le vois si tu le choisi et si tu choisis Seth Edward ne voudras plus te voir, dans les deux cas tu perdras l'un des deux mais n'oses pas faire à nouveau du al à mon frère comme tu l'as fais avant. » Menaça-t-elle.

« Seth a dit qu'il allait bien maintenant. » Lui dis-je d'une voix calme et remplie de culpabilité.

« Evidement qu'il a dit ça il ne voulait pas te blesser. Et moi par la même occasion » Elle regarda violemment.

« Ecoute je sais que je dois choisir je veux juste cette nit pour être avec Seth, il mérite de s'amuser après tout ça. » Lui dis-je honnêtement et elle hocha la tête en accord et nous retournâmes près des autres.

Seth ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre depuis que j'étais parti et voir ça me fis rire jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse son sourire éclatant dont il avait l'habitude et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner de nouveau mais j'aime Edward et être avec lui voulait dire ne plus voir Seth. Pourquoi l'imprégnation est si difficile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Seth POV

_Bella est là, Bella est là, Bella est là, Bella est là…_ n'arrêtait pas de dire ma tête. Elle était revenue et elle s'amusait et elle me tenait même la main !

Je n'avais pas de mauvaises pensées envers Jake et je lui ai dit qu'il était pardonné quand j'ai compris que c'était son idée. Sans lui Bella ne serait pas là et je serais encore en mode déprimé.

Je bondissais partout toute la nuit déterminé à être aussi heureux que possible et montrer à tout le monde combien j'étais reconnaissant. Personne ne rit de moi quand je fus tout nerveux près de Bella et bientôt jake m'avait pour lui dire de vieilles histoires à propos de Leah se disputant avec moi avec un tuyau d'arrosage pour passer le temps. Même Leah souriait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande à voir Bella en privé.

Les instincts de l'imprégnation prirent le dessus et je la regardais effrayé qu'elle ait à partir à nouveau si vite mais elle me rassura. Je lui faisais confiance pour ne pas partir.

Quand elle partit avec Leah Jake vint vers moi et rit au moment où il me regardait en train de voir Bella, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Elle sera de retour dans quelques minutes Seth. » Me dit-il avec un visage dur et je me tournais à regret vers lui.

« Je sais, je me sens juste un peu possessif. » Admis-je.

« un peu ? » Jacob rit à nouveau « Tu ne l'as pas laissé partir de ton côté de toute la nuit, relax elle ne va nulle part. Quil et Embry nous auraient averti si Edward savait. »

Jacob avait porté la poisse. Embry fit irruption à travers la ligne de l'arbre et cria deux mots « Edward est là ! »

Tout à coup j'avais un mur de loups en face de moi et une Bella terrifiée. Je détestais la voir si effrayée et j'ai du essayer fortement de résister à me transformer moi-même.

« Bella vient ici maintenant ! » Lui ordonna la sangsue et elle lâcha ma main et fis un pas en arrière de moi ce qui me fis la regarder. Je ne voulais pas la perdre à nouveau.

Bella POV

Au moment où je m'éloignais de Seth il me fit les yeux de chiot et j'ai presque bondit dans ses bras, presque. Edward n'avait jamais semblait si terrifiant tandis qu'i restait là furieux de ma trahison. S'il n'avait pas été si possessif en premier lieu je n'aurais pas eu à m'échapper mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Je savais qu'il serait mort d'inquiétude.

_Au moins Seth te donne une certaine liberté_ argumenta mon côté pro-Seth. Cette partie de moi parlait un peu plus dernièrement et encore une fois il avait raison. Seth m'avait déjà dit que si j'aimais Edward il ne m'empêcherait pas de le voir. En renonçant pratiquement au combat il se faisait lui-même plus attirant…

« Bella. Ici. Maintenant ! » Me cria-t-il à nouveau en causant un grondement de la part des loups qui s'étaient alignés pour notre défense. Je regardais Seth qui semblait penser quelque chose rapidement. J'espérais qu'il avait un plan parce que moi j'en avais pas.

« Edward ! » Je vis Alice arriver en courant et à la surprise de tout le monde elle le frappa directement au visage.

« Alice, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Edward ce que nous étions en train de penser tous tandis que Carlisle et Jasper arrivaient. Heureusement la meute savait que ces trois étaient inoffensifs, je souhaitais pouvoir inclure Edward dans cette catégorie.

« Edward tu ne dois pas empêcher Bella de voir Seth. Il s'est imprégné d'elle, il sera misérable sans elle autour. Tu détesterais être loin d'elle aussi fils. » Expliqua Carlisle calmement et quelques loups hochèrent la tête en agrément.

« Carlisle elle est à moi. La différence d'âge entre eux est trop grande, il est dangereux, il est instable. » Commença Edward avant que Jacob le coupe sévèrement « Oh et tu t'en fais pour ces choses ? Edward le seul intérêt de Seth c'est le bonheur de Bella et il ne peut pas rester éloigné d'elle pendant que toi tu as DECIDE de partir. »

« Reste en dehors de ça Jacob depuis quand prends-tu la défense de Seth ? J'ai vu ce que tu leur a fait dans les souvenirs d'Embry » cracha en retour. C'était vrai Jake n'était pas un saint mais au moins il défendait Seth maintenant.

« Arrêtez les gars ! » Cria Seth avant que Jake puisse répliquer. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Bella a probablement besoin de penser. Jake emmène-la. »

« Ce bâtard ne l'emmène nulle part ! » Cria Edward à nouveau et je le regardais choquée. En fait c'était une bonne idée après tout. Jake ne me ferait pas de mal.

« Edward regarde-la. C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'elle pleure ? » Demanda Alice et je réalisai que j'étais en effet en train de pleurer. En regardant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Seth je suis en accord avec sa douleur.

« Jake est-ce que nous pouvons aller faire un tour ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » répondit-il tandis qu'Edward était emmené ailleurs par Alice je m'éloignaix avec Jacob. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Jacob POV

Alors nous étions là, en conduisant Bella dans sa camionnette qui marchait à peine juste comme il y a quelques mois auparavant. Avant que tout ça n'arrive et avant que Bella ai du prendre la plus dure décision de sa vie. Je savais que c'était difficile pour elle. Elle aimait Edward et était une loque sans lui mais Seth comprenait et pouvait la faire sourire avec facilité. Je n'aimerais pas être celui qui choisisse alors pourquoi je considérais à faire la décision plus dure.

« Euh, Bella je dois te demander quelque chose. » Lui dis-je avec un peu de sueur qui s'échapper de moi déjà.

« Oui Jake ? » Répondit-elle semblant dans ses pensées à des milliers de kilomètres.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance ? Pour nous je veux dire. Je dois juste le savoir. » Lui demandai-je finalement.

« Jake, ne fais pas ça. Je t'aime. Juste pas de cette façon. » Me dit-elle fermement.

« Bells je devais juste savoir je suis désolé » lui dis-je précipitamment. « Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jake… » Me dit-elle avant d'en venir au réel sujet « Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir choisir entre eux ? »

« Choisi Seth alors. » Ris-je. Je savais que si c'était un monde parfait ça aurait été moi mais je ne voulais pas blesser Seth à nouveau, il s'était imprégné d'elle après tout.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Jake, j'aime Edward il est mon premier amour et quand il est parti j'étais dévastée mais Seth est si doux, drôle et je dois admettre qu'il est très mignon aussi. »

« Et bien tu sais que Seth te diras qu'il va bien peu importe la décision que tu choisisses. » Lui dis-je « Il n'ira pas bien et Leah sera énervée aussi, il s'appuyait sur elle comme support quand il était déprimé et elle ne veut pas qu'il souffre à nouveau. »

« Je sais qu'il souffrira si je le quitte Jake et je ne veux pas. Je souhaiterais pouvoir être avec Edward mais continuer à voir Seth. » Me dit-elle pendant qu'elle frottait son front.

Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place en ce moment.

Seth POV

« Leah est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Me demandai-je tandis qu'elle brisait une branche avec ses pattes géantes.

« Va s'y petit frère. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire, elle souriait un peu dernièrement et je me demandais pourquoi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé autant ? Je ne m'en plaints pas j'ai vraiment besoin de toi parfois mais pourquoi toute cette préoccupation je pensais que je t'ennuyais. » Pensai/lui parlai-je.

« Tu ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi tu mérite mon aide ? » Demanda Leah sidérée et je secouais la tête.

Alors je vis pourquoi.

*Flashback*

« Lee-Lee pourquoi tu pleures. » Je voyais le petit moi demander avec curiosité.

« Mr McGowan était vraiment méchant avec moi, je ne pouvais pas faire le travail et il m'a crié dessus » répondit la petite Leah…

Le jour suivant Leah revint à la maison en souriant. « Seth c'est toi qui a mit ce coussin péteur sur le fauteuil de Mr McGowan ? » Demanda-t-elle heureuse

« Peut être » le petit moi haussa les épaules en souriant.

*Second flashback*

« Lee qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Je regardai une version un peu plus âgée de moi demander.

Leah pleurait pendant que maman la regardait avec mépris de l'autre côté de la pièce. JE me souvenais que c'était quand Leah avait brisé un vase et maman était furieuse contre elle.

« Ta sœur ainée a brisé mon vase préféré voila ce qui est arrivé Seth ! » Cria maman sur le petit moi.

« Maman ce m'était pas de la faute de Lee-Lee je l'ai brisé par accident. » Je regardais le petit moi et souris. J'avais mentis à maman pour la première fois cette nuit là.

*Troisième flashback*

C'était un souvenir récent, je pouvais dire que c'était juste avant que je tombe malade et me transforme. Leah pleurais, à nouveau, dans sa chambre et je me tenais juste à l'extérieur de sa porte.

« Laisse-moi entrer Lee qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le jeune moi demanda.

« Sam m'a quitté va t'en Seth ! » Pleura Leah à travers la porte. Le petit moi descendit les marches, Leah avança le souvenir plus loin.

« Leah peux-tu sortir de là une seconde ? » Je regardai le petit Seth demander et frapper à la porte. Leah sortit ressemblant complètement désordonnée-

« Merci pour ça Seth » grogna Leah sur moi en ce moment présent.

-Et me dit de m'en aller. A la place je levais l'assiette de cookies que j'avais fait pour elle et souris, maman m'a toujours appris que quand on ne pouvait pas aider d'une autre manière les cookies sont toujours une bonne surprise.

*Fin des flashbacks*

« Seth je te dois beaucoup de choses. » Me dit Leah en souriant aux souvenirs qui étaient passés brièvement.

« C'est bon Lee-Lee » lui dis-je en utilisant mon ancien surnom pour elle.

« Tu n'as pas dit ça en 6 ans » dit-elle choquée.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai fait tu m'as frappé avec une poêle à frire parce que j'avais mangé tous tes œufs. » Me souvins-je en riant.

Leah est ennuyeuse comme pas possible mes au moins elle a mon soutien.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Bella POV

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu choisir entre Edward, l'amour de ma vie, et Seth, le seul qui me fait toujours rire. Je savais qu'Edward m'avais quitté avant et était très possessif mais il pouvait aussi être gentil, prévenant et il me connait mieux que je me connais moi-même. Seth est, utiliser pour l'analogie à nouveau, mon chiot. Toujours heureux de me voir, jamais attendant beaucoup mais toujours prêt à me donner un bon fou rire.

_Tu sais que Seth est plus qu'un ami pour toi, il est peut être jeune mais tu es attirée par lui aussi_ Le côté pro-Seth en moi pointa la vérité. J'étais très attirée par lui. Il n'avait pas l'aspect ciselé d'Edward mais Seth avait autre chose ce n'était pas juste une incroyable attraction non plus, ses muscles étaient apparents et me font sentir plus protégée.

« Jake est-ce que Seth est sortit ? » Demandai-je dans la voix la plus relaxée que je pouvais gérer.

« Oui il est dans la salle de gym plus que la plupart de nous. Paul le charrie pour être le plus petit. » Me dit-il.

Essayant d'ignorer un envie irrationnelle d'arracher la tête de Peul pour avoir blessé mon Seth – Attendez, il n'est pas mon Seth. Je veux dire juste Seth – j'hochai la tête sûre que Jacob avait comprit la raison de ma question je continuai.

« Alors il est musculaire ? Attend mauvais choix de mots je veux dire…Sportif ? » Je tressaillis au moment où je demandais. Je demandais à un gars qui était en partie toujours amoureux de moi si son ami était séduisant sans son t-shirt.

« Bells Seth a un 8-pack juste comme le reste d'entre nous » il se moqua de moi pour avoir essayé de le dire plus subtilement.

« Euh…Merci. Ça n'affecte pas ma décision je me demandais juste c'est tout. » Je m'assis en silence pendant un moment après ça.

Seth/Edward ? Ne pas être gourmande mais ne pouvais-je pas avoir les deux ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'arranger ? Je suis sûre que Seth le ferait mais Edward était très possessif.

« Jake emmène-moi à la frontière du traité j'ai un plan » lui dis-je en souriant de mon idée soudaine. Je n'aurais pas à choisir du tout si ça marchait.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr » répondit Jake et tandis qu'il changeait de direction j'envoyai un texto à Edward *Rejoins-moi à la frontière du traité, j'ai une offre* et à Seth *Seth, j'ai une idée, je ne devrais pas choisir entre vous deux du tout*.

Ça devait juste marcher.

Edward POV

Le texto de Bella m'a fait penser à quelle offre elle pouvait possiblement avoir pour moi. Pendant un bref moment je pensais qu'elle voulait se marier mais ensuite repoussa l'idée de ma tête. Bella voudrait attendre, si elle me choisissait. Je ne pouvais toujours pas voir pourquoi Seth était si important pour elle. Il était drôle, je pouvais le voir dans les pensées d'Embry et de Quil mais il était jeune, immature et pouvait vraiment la blesser s'il perd le contrôle. Sur ce point de vue je n'étais pas mieux.

*Ok mon amour je te verrais là-bas* répondis-je, cela ma prendrait seulement quelques minutes pour me rendre au rendez-vous et j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas choisit Seth. Cela compliquerait les choses.

« Salut Edward » me salua Seth. Merde. J'hochai juste la tête en réponse et me tournai au moment où Bella et Jacob approchaient.

« Bonjour mon amour » la saluai-je, nullement intimidé que Seth soit là aussi « Quelle est cette offre alors ? »

« Salut Bella » salua Seth tandis qu'il bondissait dans tous les sens comme un enfant. Enlisant ses pensées j'ai entendu ce qu'il attendait de cette réunion et souris, il n'était pas si optimiste que moi malgré son optimisme extérieur.

« Edward. JE t'aime je t'ai toujours aimé mais tu as été trop sur protecteur à propos de Seth. Je pensai que tu me ferais plus confiance. J'aime Seth aussi Edward je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essayes de nous séparer. » Bella fini son petit discours tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Jacob pour du soutien il hocha la tête, en me regardant.

« Bella est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il va se calmer une seconde ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va s'allonger et te laisser faire ce que tu veux ? Il s'est imprégné, il sera plus protecteur envers toi que moi je le suis » l'avertis-je.

« Seth n'est pas comme ça, il veut juste que je sois heureuse et que je m'amuse » riposta Bella elle avait l'air en colère contre moi.

«Ecoute Bella je te veux pour moi tout seul. C'est égoïste je sais mais je veux être tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Tu vas devoir choisir entre nous » lui dis-je direct.

« Bella. » Je regardai avec mépris au moment où Seth parla et il s'arrêta pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce que Bella sourit et hoche la tête vers lui pour qu'il continu « Bella je t'aime plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette décision. Tu es inquiète de blesser un de nous mais tu ne devrais pas l'être. Je ne veux pas te causer n'importe quelle douleur. »

« Seth ne t'inquiète pas je peux gérer ça » lui dit Bella avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter à propos de ce clébard à nouveau il renonçait, comme s'il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

« Bella je vais reculer » bégaya Seth et je remarquai que des larmes commençaient à apparaitre dans ses yeux mais Bella non « Tu aimes Edward, tu seras heureux avec lui et c'est ce qui importe. Peut être qu'Edward changera d'avis à propos de moi un jour. »

« Seth mec qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire !? » Lui demanda Jacob choqué « Tu ne vas pas encore renoncer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jake je n'ai pas le choix je ne peux pas supporter de voir Bella si bouleversée » répondit Seth tristement et il fit un pas vers Bella. « Câlin d'adieu ? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant timidement. J'hochai la tête et regardai Bella courait vers lui et entendis ses interminables excuses. Ils pleuraient mais je souriais à nouveau. Bella était de retour. Le monde allait bien à nouveau.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 (1 mois plus tard)

Leah POV

« Je ne veux pas m'éloigner mais je ne peux pas gérer ça, je ne comprends pas »

J'ai entendu la même chanson venant de la chambre de Seth pendant trois semaines maintenant. `Si tu n'es pas la seule' n'était pas la chanson la plus joyeuse. Seth avait essayait de changer de sujet cette fois et la plupart des gens le pensait. Jake inclus. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué son sourire flétri quand il pensait que personne ne regardait, ou le voyait pleurer quand il était tout seul et ils ne savaient pas non plus qu'il dessinait sans fin des portraits de Bella. Il était un garçon brisé et je devais essayer de l'aider. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné quand Sam avait brisé men cœur.

En frappant à sa porte j'entendis la musique s'arrêter soudainement et au moment où la porte s'ouvrit Seth m'envoya un rapide sourire arrangé. Il est peut être capable de tromper les autres mais pas moi.

« Seth est-ce tu vas mieux ? » Lui demandai-je par hasard.

« Pas beaucoup, comme d'habitude. » La réponse voulait dire au fond Bella et où il allait mal. Aujourd'hui je voulais qu'il soit honnête à propos de cette idée et ne pas essayer de le cacher.

« Seth est-ce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? » Demandai-je sur un ton sérieux.

« Non, rien. Est-ce que tu veux aller sur la plage plus tard ? » Seth n'avait jamais était très bon pour changer de sujet.

« Seth !» Je le regardais « Manifestement quelque chose que tu as caché aux autres mais pas à moi. »

« Sérieusement Lee je vais bien – attends qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » A moitié dans un autre mensonge j'avais pris un dessin de Bella et j'avais mis un briquet en dessous. La menace était évidente.

« si tu vas bien alors je peux brûler la photo. Si tu es passé à autre chose tu ne t'en soucieras pas n'es-ce pas ? » Lui dis-je suffisante. Je l'avais préparé depuis un moment et c'était ma dernière chance de savoir la vérité sur lui. S'il admettait qu'il était encore amoureux de Bella alors il faisait un premier pas pour passer à autre chose. Le déni n'y ferait rien.

« D'accord ! » Cria Seth sur moi, Seth ne criait jamais « Bien sûr que je ne suis pas passé à autre chose Lee elle est mon monde. Je suis misérable sans elle ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu agis si calmement et heureux tout le temps ? Il n'y a pas de raison de mentir Seth si tu es malheureux tu as besoin de le dire aux gens » lui expliquai-je avec précaution, me souvenant de moi-même du temps où j'avais essayée d'apprendre le français à Seth. Cependant ça n'avais pas marché pour lui non plus.

« Il n'y as pas de raison de t'entrainer vers le bas non plus Lee. Ecoute je sais que tu fais attention à moi mais ne me dis pas aux garçons à propos de ça je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent tous que leurs efforts ont été inutiles sur moi. » Malheureusement c'était un peu trop tard pour ça. Jake était dans sa forme de loup dehors et écoutait comme je lui avais dit de faire aussi.

« Tu sais que nous ne gardons pas les secrets Seth. Si un de nous est malheureux nous nous y mettons tous pour aider. » Lui dis-je, il ne savait pas que Jake était proche.

« Oh oui ? Comme quand tu étais bouleversée ? ils t'ont juste ignorés Lee pourquoi devrai-je m'attendre à quelque chose de mieux ? » Me cria-t-il de manière inattendu.

« Ecoute c'était différent. C'est l'imprégnation nous savons que c'est quelque chose de différent de comment je me sentais à propos de Sam. » Admis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Si perdre Sam fut dur pour moi je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment Seth se sentait.

« No, n'agissez pas comme si vous comprenez tous Lee aucun de vous ne sais à quoi ça ressemble. Ceux de nous qui se sont imprégnés sont avec leurs empreintes alors que nous parlons. » Dit-il inconscient que la meute entière écoutait en ce moment la conversation par le biais de Jake « Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'avoir été rejeté, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de ne jamais vouloir se réveiller quand tu vas dormir. Parfois je veux mourir pour m'éloigner de ça. Je ne peux pas gérer ça Lee » Il ne criait plus et je le regardai choquée. Mon frère, l'optimiste, voulait mourir.

« C'est ça, Jake ! » Criai-je dehors la fenêtre. Un grognement fut ma réponse. « Rassemble tout le monde nous allons rendre visite aux buveurs de sang ! »

« Lee non il n'y a pas de raison elle l'a choisi. » Seth essaya de m'arrêter.

« Seth je suis ta grande sœur je suis supposée faire attention à toi et Bella veut te voir aussi je suis sûre de ça alors tu attends juste ici et nous allons revenir bientôt » lui dis-je rapidement, la Diseuse de bonne aventure doit savoir se qu'il se passe alors le temps était de nature. Je sautais par la fenêtre en me transformant à moitié chemin et rattrapai Jake. _Je ne vais pas laisser Cullen faire souffrir mon frère._

Alice POV

Ça semblait comme si tout allait bien à nouveau. Bella avait choisi Edward et avait dit à Seth qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je toujours pas voir son futur ? Chaque fois que j'essayais j'avais juste des migraines associées aux clébards.

« Bella amour qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Entendis-je Edward demander en bas. Je suis sûre de ne pas être capable de lire ses pensées devenait un vrai ennui pour lui.

« Rien Edward je vais bien » répondit-elle d'un ton sec. J'aimais la nouvelle Bella elle était un peu plus divertissante.

« C'est de nouveau à propos de ce clébard ? »

« Il n'est pas un stupide clébard Edward ! » Répondit Bella avant qu'Edward puisse se moquer de Seth à nouveau pour la millième fois. « Il s'est imprégné de moi et ce n'était pas de sa faute alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si furieux contre lui »

Décidant que je devrais mieux rompre la dispute je commençai à descendre quand j'entendis des bruits de pattes sur le sol. Les loups-garous étaient en chemin et il semblait qu'ils étaient plusieurs. « Edward ils arrivent ! » Criai-je alors que je me précipitais en bas. Ils allaient essayer de kidnapper Bella et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Elle avait fait son choix de ne plus voir Seth pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'accepter ?

« Cullen ! » Cria celle que je connaissais comme étant la sœur de Seth après être sortit de derrière les arbres. « Tu ferais mieux de laisser Bella venir à La Push tout de suite ou je vais l'y conduire moi-même ! » Menaça-t-elle.

« Ecoute Leah je suis triste pour Seth aussi mais elle a choisi de ne pas le voir » expliqua Carlisle. La voix de la raison comme toujours.

« IL l'a fait s'éloigner ! » Dit Leah en crachant sur les pieds d'Edward.

« Elle aurait pu être blessée ! » Répondit Edward._ Attendez Edward l'a éloigné?_

« Edward tu as fais ça ? » demandai-je en priant pour qu'il ne le nie pas.

« Alice reste en dehors de ça ! » J'eus ma réponse.

« Bella est-ce que tu veux voir Seth ou pas ? » Demandâmes moi et Leah en même temps.

« Je… » Bella commença avant que mon frère ne la coupe.

« Elle m'a choisi OK. Pas Seth moi »

« Edward je veux encore le voir ! » Cria Bella.

« Alors tu l'as forcée à s'éloigner ? » Demanda Carlisle choqué. Edward nous avait menti à tous.

« J'ai fais ce que je devais » répondit Edward coupable.

« Bella ne fait pas attention à mon frère qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Lui dis-je.

« Leah. Emmène-moi à Seth s'il te plait, il me manque. » Demanda Bella avec un sourire.

« D'accord mais je viens aussi » dit Edward ce qui fis que les loups lui grondèrent dessus. Aucun vampire n'était autorisé à franchir la frontière.

« Edward s'il te plait reste ici. » Le supplia Bella et finalement il accepta.

« C'est parti alors, Seth attend. » Leah la pressa et Bella grimpa sur le dos de Jake avec quelques difficultés et ils partirent.

Je la regardai partir avec un sourire en sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ce ferment et je vis ce qui allait se passer. En regardant Edward je réalisais qu'il avait vu ce que moi j'avais vu.

« Volturi » chuchota-t-il en horreur. Ils voulaient voir Bella et ils n'allaient pas être pacifique.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Bella POV

J'allais finalement revenir à la maison. Revenir vers mon Seth et cette fois je me fichais de l'appeler mien car il l'est. Je peux être égoÏste mais après avoir passé un mois sous la surveillance constante d'Edward je savais que la dévotion de Seth était plus attirante que l'inquiétude d'Edward. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir à nouveau que je n'avais pas réalisé que Jake et les autres s'étaient arrêtés. Je n'avais pas remarqué trois silhouettes encapuchonnées approcher et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils se dirigeaient droit sur moi.

Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées trop rapidement pour moi pour procéder. Jake essaya de fuir avec moi mais il tomba soudainement par terre souffrant malgré le fait que personne ne le touchait, Leah et Sam se battaient avec un bœuf qui semblait être un homme qui les frappa et les écarta avec facilité. Une petite fille était derrière et regardait juste la scène et elle souriait tandis que les trois membres de leurs groupe s'avancèrent vers moi. Je fis tout ce que ce que je pouvais faire jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains froides agripper mon cou. J'hurlais.

Seth POV

Je ne sais pas si je suis anxieux de voir Bella ou si en fait je savais que quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer. Je savais que je devais rencontrer la meute. J'étais juste en dehors de l'arbre frontalier quand je vis trois silhouettes émerger et commencer à se battre avec mes frères et Leah. J'étais pétrifié de peur tandis que je les regardais écarter la meute entière avec facilité. La plus petite en arrière ne se battait même pas. Je me préparais à courir quand j'entendis un son qui était vraiment le plus terrifiant et couru directement vers le vampire qui menaçait ma Bella et le frappais et l'envoyai loin du chemin. Droit dans la passage des Cullen qui arrivaient juste pour aider notre côté. Edward alla directement vers Bella et essayait de l'aider à s'éloigner mais il se tortillait de douleur comme moi.

Je me sentais comme si j'allais mourir. Chaque muscle pleurait pour que ça s'arrête. Finalement ça s'arrêta. Je me senti comme si j'avais été enveloppé dans une bulle et je rejoins le combat, allant droit sur la petite fille qui j'en étais sûre causait la douleur. J'enregistrais son regard choqué brièvement, avant de lui arracher la tête.

Bella POV

Tout le monde autour de moi était dans une immense douleur et je voulais juste aider je ne pouvais pas rester là et le regarder tous mourir pour moi et ensuite ça empira. Seth, doux et sensible Seth s'était avancé lui-même vers le vampire qui essayait de m'entrainer à l'écart et ensuite il rejoignit les rangs de ceux qui criaient à l'agonie. Je me sentis si en colère contre eux pour lui faire du mal que j'ai poussai toutes les fibres de mon être pour les protéger tous et après une minute je sentis une bulle émerger de mon esprit ils arrêtèrent tous de crier. Soudainement les trois vampires ne semblaient plus si effrayants. Spécialement après que Seth et arraché une de leur tête. Quand je sus que le danger était parti le bulle s'envola et je commençais à avoir mal à la tête.

Les survivants attaquants annoncèrent qu'ils essaieraient de revenir et de me prendre alors je pourrais développer mon pouvoir plus fort mais je pouvais à peine les entendre. Je me sentais si fatiguée que je m'effondrai quand je sentis une paire de bras forts s'enrouler autour de moi. Regardant dans ses yeux je me sentis à nouveau en sécurité.

« Je t'aime » murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : Et voila c'est la fin de l'histoire. Merci à toutes celle qui l'ont lue, ont posté des reviews, mise en alerte ou dans les favori.**

Chapitre 19 (épilogue)

Seth POV

Beaucoup de choses sont passées depuis le jour avec les Volturi. C'est difficile d'imaginer beaucoup de changement en un mois mais il y en avait eu. Il s'est avéré que Bella m'aime après tout et Edward avait finalement abandonné le combat et nous avait laissé être ensemble. Je n'avais jamais étais plus heureux. Nous avions même planifiés de nous marier quand nous aurions 25 ans. Une règle bizarre que sa mère lui avait fixé. Bella lui avait dit pour nous mais j'étais ok avec ça, je peux attendre aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin. Leah éleva toute l'aide qu'elle m'avait donnée sur Bella chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose et ça me mets sur les nerfs. Je suis reconnaissant envers elle mais elle prend vraiment l'avantage sur moi maintenant. C'est toujours `Seth fais-moi des toasts' ou `Seth sort et donne-moi plus de tissus' mais je ne me plains pas. Bella ne quitte même mon côté maintenant sauf pour les cours alors je l'emmenais toujours avec moi quand Leah m'envoyait faire une course. Je ne me suis jamais senti si amoureux.

Edward POV

Je suis heureux pour elle, honnêtement je le suis. Je n'ai jamais vu Bella si Heureuse qu'elle l'est quand elle est avec Seth. Un jour je pourrais me la sortir de la tête. Il y a un nouveau membre dans le clan des Denali, Lydia, que j'aime beaucoup et elle peut lire les pensées aussi. J'aime encore Bella mais quand je vois la dévotion dans l'esprit de Seth je sais que je ne peux pas être en compétition et je n'aurais pas du essayer. J'ai même une invitation pour le mariage plus une supplémentaire. Peut être que je devrais demander à Lydia…

Bella POV

Le mois dernier a été incroyable. Seth ne me laisse pas quitter son côté mais ce n'est pas d'une façon jalouse ou autoritaire. Aucun de nous ne peut rester loin de l'autre trop longtemps. Il me suivait même dans la douche une fois et je ne pouvais pas dire non à ces mignons yeux de chiot. J'espère qu'il ne réalisera jamais l'effet qu'ils ont sur moi pour s'en servir. Nous étions d'accord pour nous marier quand j'aurais 25 ans et je lui ai dit que c'était une règle de ma mère quand en réalité c'était la mienne. Nous allons être ensemble pour toujours alors je ne suis pas pressée. En plus Seth parait plus âgé que 15 ans alors nous allons devoir attendre pour lui qu'il paraisse plus âgé pour nous marier. Je peux à peine imaginer de quoi il aurait l'air avec plus de muscles mais puisque Jake est devient encore plus fort par jour j'imagine que Seth le sera aussi. La vie semble assez parfaite d'où je suis.

Aro POV

J'étais en parfaite admiration tandis que je regardais à travers la mémoire de Félix pendant le combat. J'avais observé Bella Swan depuis un moment mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir comment ses pouvoirs étaient déjà bien développés. Si j'aurais pu la transformer elle aurait quitté le clébard et nous aurait rejoint, après tout nous sommes les vrais propriétaires de personnes comme elle. La fin justifie les moyens dans le monde et si quelques innocents doivent mourir au nom de la paix et le secret ce n'est pas à moi d'en discuter.

« Alec, Félix, Demetri vous savez ce que je veux faire. Ne me décevez pas à nouveau ou vous subirez un destin pire que celui de Jane » les avertis-je de ma plus élégante manière. Alec tressaillit quand il se souvint du destin de Jane, tuée par un chien. « Peut être que tu seras plus prudent que ta regrettable sœur Alec » ajoutais-je pour son intérêt. Le jeu est fait, les joueurs sont prêts et je ne suis pas un de ceux qui renonce à ce que je veux, après tout ce n'est pas mon cou sur la ligne.


End file.
